It Begins With a Lie
by LittleGreenMonsterUnderURBed
Summary: Kaoru's mother becomes an addict after the death of her beloved sons and husbands and for the past few years they've traded places. Kaoru handles all kinds of wackky jobs, does the cooking, as well as the taxes and has no time at all for a normal teenage life. But what happens when she saves an elderly man from a couple of gangsters? Read and find out
1. Prologue

**Hi there this is my first fan fic and I'm really really excited for it. I'll be receiving a bit of help from my friend Giggling GirlyGirl and I think you guys are really going to enjoy this or at least I hope you do^^ **  
**One last thing I'm changing up the settings a bit Kaoru lives alone with her mom in a house not an apartment and please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1: Maid or Bodyguard?

"Hey, mom I'm back" a petite young girl with jet black hair and glowing lime green eyes says as she came through a door. "Moma" she says going over to a woman covered in blankets. "Did you take your pills yet?" She asks a look of concern washes over her face.

"Dear, stop treating me like a child I'm old enough to take care of myself" an older plump woman says beginning to roll over.

"Mom you need to take them if you don't I'll call someone to take you to rehab" I threaten and she moans.

"Fine I'll go take the damn pills" the older woman says getting up and moving to the kitchen. Why did dad and my brothers had to go on that stupid camping trip if they hadn't we could be one big happy family again instead of me and mom switching roles the girl thought to herself as she walked to her room.

"Hey there" a boy with brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes says as he entered her room from the window.

"What do you want?" She groans as she puts her head against the frame of her bed.

"I want to take you out, did you work yourself so hard that you forgot your own birthday?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"No I just don't feel like doing anything. All a birthday party does is reminding me I'm a year closer to thirty" she says crossing her arms.

"C'mon you should enjoy yourself you work so hard for the house. Always working such weird part time jobs every single day and even working at that one place" he says his smirk now becoming more mischievous.

"The maid cafe? Relax I quit it even if it did pay an awful lot" she says pouting a bit. "Now get lost there's nothing you can do to remove me from this house."

"Not even if I'm paying and you can eat whatever you like?" He asks cocking his eyebrow.

"Let me get my skateboard" she says and the boy starts to laugh.

*at Choco Love Love Cafe*

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Why the hell did we have to come here?" I ask Mitch as I glared at him.

"Momoko said you like it here" he says with shrug.

"Leave it to her" I grumble, always trying to pair us together.

"C'mon" he says grabbing her wrist pulling her into a booth.

"Happy birthday" a girl with bright blue eyes and light brown says and I instantly realize who she is.

"What the hell, Mitch" I whisper to him. "The school's second biggest slut you've got to be friggin' kidding me" I say through clenched as I take a quick glance at Miku who was showing off her chest.

"We're going out now, can you at least support us?" He says his eyes begging me. Support you in what exactly?

"Whatever, but on my birthday really?" I say.

"You said you didn't care about it that much" he says.

"My birthday yeah, but not when I have to spend it with a slut like her" I say grinding my teeth.

"Well maybe you should just go then" he says crossing his arms and I glare it him.

"Maybe I should."

"Then go" he dares me.

"Fine hope your happy with the choice you made and don't come crying to me when she dumps you after the first night" I yell at him and then stomp away. Everyone knows that she whores herself just to have an easy luxurious life, it's just sick. Taking the easy way out never gets you far at all. Shit, it's raining. I pull up my hood and I walk across the street and take the shortcut going through an alleyway and I began to climb up the wired gate.

"Where do you think you're going gramps you still owe us that money" a gangster says as he chased an older shorter man in a suit.

"And there's no other way out" another one says cracking his knuckles.

"Please I told you I'm not the man you're looking for" the man says and one of the men grabs him by the collar.

"Do you think I'm stupid old man?" He asks him.

"Hey why don't you back off and have some respect for your elders" I say releasing my grip on the fence and I fell on my feet.

"Shuddup punk this ain't none of your business" the one holding the old man says.

"Yeah stay out of it" one says punching me in the gut. It hurt, but it will feel like nothing once I'm done with them.

"You've asked for this bastard" I say and in a flurry I send the one who punched me jabs, kicks, and punches until he laid unconscious with scratches and soon to be bruises.

"What'd you do, you're gonna pay shortie" the other one says releasing the old man who fell to the ground.

"What I did to your friend, bastard" I say and give him the same fate as his friend.

"Young man that was spectacular not that I encourage any violence, but your courage it was-" he stops as soon as I pull off my hood noticing his mistake. "I'm sorry, but you're a girl?"

"Yeah, got something wrong with that?" I ask crossing my arms inspecting the old man.

"No, no my dear while in fact I'm fanatic about you being a girl" he says with a wide grin.

"You're not a pervert are you?" I ask lifting up my fists ready for another fight.

"Why no, you see the young master is in a bit of a pickle you see, he says that he's allergic to the other sex. We assign him bodyguards to go with him to school that are around his age, but they all end up with the same fate seduced by one of his fans. It's a sad thing you know, we all say it's in his head, but he refuses to believe us. It's quite frustrating you see-"

"The point" I ask slightly annoyed.

"I would like you to take care of the young master if we disguise you as a boy the young master wouldn't notice a thing and you won't be seduced by any fans" he says to happily. "And we'll be able to pay you a heavy amount, the masters own a hospital that is very successful" he says. I start to think about it and all I had to do is pretty much shield some idiot who's 'allergic' to girls and act like a dude, pretty easy since I'm a tomboy.

"Just how much does it pay?" I ask if they guy says that this guys parents all that then I bet I can rack in a few bucks and won't have to work such wacky jobs. Also I can probably pay off all those debts my mom started to build up on.

"Well, I have a flyer I was actually going to put them up" he says and he hands me a flyer. This is more than enough.

"It says that you're also hiring a butler could I possibly do both?" I ask. This way I can rack in more and then quit the job as fast as possible and maybe I can buy something nice for myself.

"Well, if you can manage it then sure I'm assuming you'll take the job" he says and I nod eagerly. "Good now let's go" he says and then claps his hands and two huge guys come up and grab me.

"Wait what?!" I scream.

***Some time later***

"You look very handsome Matsubura-san" Harrold (the old guy) says.

"Thanks, but call me Dai" I say taking my brother's name. I wore black slack, black dress shoes, a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black vest over it, a lime green tie, black framed fake glasses, and I had my haircut so I wouldn't risk the wig falling off.

"Well, Dai-kun it's time we meet the young master" he says as we walk to the entrance of the room.

"Hello young master" a series of butlers say to a boy with dark green eyes, jet black hair, and he wore some private school uniform.

"Hey is this the new guy" he asks and then sneezes.

"Um, yes young master this Matsubura Dai son of the deceased Masked Wonder he's been fighting for a while in mix martial arts. Dai this is Ebara Shiro" Harrold introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you" he says shaking my hand.

"Please take care of me" I say bowing.

* * *

**Yukiko-tan: **Hi there first story everyone and it was crummy wasn't it TnT but I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I had so much fun (no saying I told you so Sylvie!)


	2. A Little More Info

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

Poor sucker, this has to be my third bodyguard this month. Harrold always goes telling everyone those lies how I'm 'allergic to girls' ha, what a laugh I'm anything but that. My folks don't want me ruining their plan for my future which is marrying me to the richest and craziest chick in all of Japan. They just don't want me to fall for anyone else 'cause they know when I want something I'll do anything to get it. There was also that one time where a girl accused me of getting her pregnant and she was a whole ten years older than me as if I would go after a dinosaur like her.

I looked over at the new guy who was talking with Harrold he was nodding like crazy and then took a glance at me and started to nod again. What the hell are they talking 'bout?

"So is he going to start accompanying me to Anemone Academy?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"Well, yes young master all of them have we can't have you going out there at all with all those big bad girls" Is he trying to make me mad? "We'll be registering he-him today and ask for him to get in tomorrow and he'll be sharing the same dorm as you as usual."

"Wait, I have to share a room with that guy no way I didn't sign up for this" Dai says pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Dai-kun do not act like that to the young master" Harrold scolds and he crosses his arms and mutters curses under his breath. "We have you under contract please remember that" he says and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever I'm going to go pack then" he huffs and leaves.

"So that's why you asked me to come to introduce me to that guy with no manners at all?" I say scowling at the old man.

"Like your one to talk young master" he says with a sigh and a tick mark appears on my head.

"Whatever who's the new butler that last one was so annoying" I say crossing my arms.

"He must have been very annoying you did throw him out a window" Harrold says coughing into his hand.

"It was only the second story I could land a third story man, he was such a wimp. Anyways who's the new one going to be?" I ask going back to the main subject.

"Dai-kun he volunteered for both."

"So he thinks he can handle both?"

"He's actually in a money problem and he's quite the athlete."

"Really what exactly can he do?"

"Well, for starters he can run a 100 meter dash in 9.6 seconds."

"Really no way so he will come in handy, good thing he's coming to my dorm" I say with a smirk.

***The next day***

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Now I see why he needs protection in front of me were a crowd of screaming and squealing girls. There was even a stand selling goods of really good looking guys. "E-excuse me, but what exactly is going on here?" I ask tapping on an older woman's shoulder.

"We're all waiting for the students from Anemone Academy a school specifically made for the hottest guys literally the school only picks a boy to enter the school off of their looks. It's every girl's and woman's dream to go here except it's a boy's school" she says sadly and then takes another look at me. "Say are you going to this school?" she asks and I glare at her.

"No I'm just some poser who's wearing the school's uniform" I say sarcastically, I mean really who asks that?

"You defiantly have the looks, but what a sour attitude" she says and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever miss" I say tossing my bag on as I made my way cross the stupid fan girls. I think that guy will be fine for now without my protection this morning. I made my way to the campus and there was so many good lucking guys good thing I'm immune to looks or I would have blown my top.

"Hey isn't that Shiro's new bodyguard?"

"Yeah I heard he can do that 100 meter dash within ten seconds."

"He's not too bad a looker either doesn't he look kind of like a girl?"

"No way you're seeing things no way a girl could manage to get in here."

"And are you gay or something?"

"No way that's Fuigi's department."

Hope I can survive it here, I mean I'm a tomboy, but that doesn't make me a total guy I mean I can be a girly at times. Here's a little confession my mom got me a dress and I, I wore it without anyone bribing me and the worst part I-I actually kind of liked it. Curse you hormones.

"Hey there" a boy with fiery red eyes says.

"Um, hi what the hell do you want?" I ask.

"Why exactly do you think I want something from you" he asks arching an eyebrow.

"You have the look trust me I've seen it one too many times" mostly from mom.

"Fine, I was going to ask you to join my dorm we specialize in the smarts area and we would certainly like some leg power with us" he asks.

"Sorry, but I can't I have to work for-"

"Shiro I know, but you can just meet up with him whenever we go to walk to the campus?" he asks putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Nope now get lost" I say pinching his hand to get him off. I walk toward the classroom and was ambushed by this one guy with ocean blue eyes.

"What the hell" I scream kicking his face.

"Well, I'm asking if you'd like to join our dorm we specialize in the arts and we heard about how fast you can run and we'd really like for you to work with us" he asks me with big puppy dog eyes and I gulp.

"Sorry, but I refuse" I say pushing him away and running somewhere else other than there. It won't be too bad if I skip the first day of my class. I turn my head for a brief second to see if anyone was behind me and when I turn I see someone turn the corner and I fall on top of them.

"Hey would you watch it?" someone says and I look up to see Shiro.

"S-sorry young master I was just running from people from dorms" I say bowing.

"It's fine, but don't address me as young master just call me Shiro" he says as I helping him up.

"Why exactly were they like that?" I ask as we walked to a dorm.

"Kind of complicated to say, but our principal always has these weird competitions for us and the dorms compete and whoever wins gets these really cool gifts" Shiro says answering me.

"So what's your dorm specialize in?" I ask.

"The athletics" he says opening the door to the dorm.

* * *

**Yukiko-tan: **Yeah I did the second chapter thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and for the support


	3. So Not Happening!

Chapter 3

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Everywhere I looked there was guys much like the school grounds. "Yo, Player" Shiro calls out to a boy with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. "This is the newbie Matsubura Dai" he says. "This is Shinozaku-sempai otherwise known as player 'cause of how many games he's played and how many women he's played" Shiro says with a smirk and I arch my eyebrow. Isn't this guy like afraid, wait 'allergic' to girls?

"Yo, Dai this is my man. You are going to win us our marathon" he shouts being very unfamiliar and the others in the dorm started to shout with him.

"C-can I just know the way around the dorm?" I ask my voice shaking and Player looks down at me.  
"Of course, of course let's go" he says patting my back and pushes me forward. "This is the laundry room" he says and two guys stood. one in only boxers watching his clothes turn and the other glared at him.  
"The showers" he says and guys with towels around their waist come out from the showers with soap in their hair.

"Conditioner, conditioner" one of them scream.

"Is it always like this?" I ask with a sweat drop.

"Pretty much, shove off you guys your scaring the newbie" Player says hitting one of them upside the head and they all scatter.

"Up there are the rooms accommodated with showers, but the one that they came from is the one with a public hot spring" he says. "Here we have the mess hall and that's basically it" he says and I nod.

"Better be off then" I say turning on my heel ready to confine myself to my room

"Not so fast rookie you will be racing for our dorm" he says giving me a serious look.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning around, crossing my arms as I stared him down.

"This week we have a race I'm sure you've heard about the competition between our dorms. This time it's a long distance around 5 miles I think, anyways we have plenty of powerful runners, but we'll have it in the bag with you running" he says with a wide grin and I shake my head at him.

"I'm not that great at long distance runs only short distance" I say with a sigh. And this always helped with a hit and run from time to time when mom went a little too far with the alcohol.

"Really? Man, I already put bets on you too" Player groaned banging his door against the wall.

"I'm not even entered into it though" I say sweat dropping. "Anyways can I leave now" I ask and he looks me straight in the eyes with a bit of a glare mixed into the stare.

"You are entering that race" he said poking my chest as he towered over me.

"Whatever dude, just don't get your panties in a twist" I say waving him off as I started to walk away.  
"Why you little brat have respect for you elders" he says huffing and puffing.

I turn my head and give him a smirk "sure thing, grandpa" I say and then put my hands behind my back and whistled a tune as he shouted and cursed me out. I might as well have some fun while I'm here, which totally means annoying the crap out of these guys.

"Hey you there new pretty boy" some high pitched voice says from behind me says and I turn around seeing some guy who looked well, how should I put it umm, gay.

"What is it?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Why won't these guys just leave me alone, I mean holy crap come on.

"I know you have a pretty face and all, but don't go around thinking you're prettier than me" he says glaring at me and I gulp. W-what do I say I've never been in this predicament I panicked, but didn't let it show.

"Whatever, man" I say sliding past him and then I felt something hook onto my foot and I fell down hard.  
"And don't think you're the hot shit and everything. I hate hot headed people" he says looking over me glowering.

"Cool it" I say getting up and dusting myself off.

"One more thing don't even think of making a move on Player, he is soo mine he just doesn't know it yet" he says and I blush a bit.

"O-ok and don't worry I don't roll like that" I say sweat dropping.

"Are you looking down on gays?" He asks gasping.

"Woah, dudes no need to have a cat fight" some guy who was super tan, had bright blue eyes that seemed to light up, golden/brownish dreadlocks, and he smelled like the ocean.

"Umm, who said we were having one?" I ask the guy.

"Tsunami just take your surfboard and get lost" the guy shouts at him.

"It looked like it I guess and you Shi need to calm the flip down. Stop act like there's something up your butt, but I will take your advice 'cept the part with the surfboard I'm just going to Family Bread. Newbie what kind of bread do you want?" Tsunami asks turning around to face me.

"Umm, melons fine with me I guess" I say with a shrug.

"You ask him, but not me. A-am I being replaced or something?" Shi practically screams. Is he an attention whore or something?

"No way, we would never replace you, we'd just leave you be alone out there in the cold and lonely world" Tsunami says with a smirk. "Just kidding" he says in a sing song voice.

"I think I'll be going now" I say sneaking away from the discussion and entered my room. I turned around and locked it and I began to slide down. "This is going to be so much harder than I thought it was going to be even with that one rule" I say talking to myself.

_"You must not fall in love with the young master"_

"Yeah, yeah I get it" I said waving the flashback away before the whole flashback would come and it would put me under a sleeping spell. I get up grab one of my boxes going to the top of the room and set it down. The door opens and Shiro comes in. "Hey can you help me out please?" I ask kindly.

"No way do it yourself" he says and he falls onto the bed reading a magazine.

"Screw you" I mutter under my breath and I go to grab the next box and climb up the stairs. He may act like some stuck up snob, but he pays good I thought to myself. I lifted up my foot and my foot slipped which caused me to fall backwards ad somehow my box opened up.

"Really look at this mess are you sure you can be my body guard?" He asks looking over me and I growl at him. No, are you ok or let me take you to the nurse? Man this guy is selfish. "What the hell is this?" he asks lifting up a black bra with green lace. Instantly my cheeks turn red and my eyes dilate. How am I going to get myself out of this one?

* * *

**Yukiko-tan: **Sorry this took so long, I have finals coming up as well as HSA's and it's such a mess feels like my heads going to explode. Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed


	4. Perverts and Their Shananigans

**Shiro's P.O.V. (Butch)  
**  
All I wanted to do was get some rest after the school day. The damn teacher was peering over my shoulder the whole fucking school day. I should have ditched like the newbie, being a total badass. There's only one of those and that's me, I'm going to show this guy his place I thought to myself as I got to my dorm room.  
Great this is just wonderful this guy has more boxes than some chick. I roll my eyes and then go over to my desk and grab a magazine and fall onto my bed.  
"Hey, can you help me out please?" Dai asks and I roll my eyes.

"No way do it yourself" I say. I heard him mumble something and he was probably cursing me out and I smirk to myself. He's just going to be like every other bodyguard I've ever had. I heard the guy slip and I slowly get out of bed.

"Really look at this mess, are you sure you can be my bodyguard?" I say and something catches my eyes. I lean down and pick up a black lacy bra and on other areas green.

"What the hell is this?" I ask showing it to him and his eyes widen. "More importantly who's is this?"

"Th-that i-isn't" Dai said stuttering and I have him a weird look. It's either his girlfriend's or he likes to cross dress, I hope it's the first one. "It's none of your business" he says snatching the bra from my hands and went up to his part of the room. Cross dresser.

"Weirdo" I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks crossing his arms.

"I don't have to answer to you" I grunt and walk out the door hopefully to get away from the freak.

"Can't you help me!" I hear him screech and then mutter a few curses.

"Yo Player" I say to him as he texted someone, probably one of his special girls. This guys a legend once went out with fifteen girls and they never knew about each other.

"Hey what's up" he says not looking up.

"So Player-sempai" I say.

"What the hell do you want?" He asks now looking up and glaring at me.

"What do you think I would want something?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"Simple you said 'Player-sempai' you never say that" he says.

"What? Yes I do!" I say placing my hand over my chest pretending to look offended and then I smirked.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" He asks now annoyed.

"Hi you two what are you two talking about?" Yujiro comes up to us talking all cutesy like he usually does when Player's around. Everyone knows he's gay, but we could care less really we don't get phased by him or anything most guys would, but everyone just thinks he's hardcore when he came out of the closet.

"Go away, Yujiro" we both say turning out heads to glare at him.

"You two are so mean!" He screeches forcing fake tears out as he ran away.

"Like I was saying what the hell do you want?" Player asks after he sighed.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to trade roommates" I ask with a grin and he groaned.

"Why what was wrong with him? He looked a bit shifty, but I don't think he would steal anything" Player said.

"I think he might be a cross dresser he had a bra, what the hell do I do?" I ask and he cringes.

"That's simple you set the rules straight, he's not allowed to dress as a girl around here who the hell knows what these horny bastards would do to him" Player says putting his hand on my shoulder and talking to me in a serious tone.

"Your talking about yourself right?" I ask with a snicker.

"This punk" he said ruffling my hair and then pushes me away. "I don't want to see you in the dorm until dinner. Why do I feel so itchy?" He says starting to scratch his arms, I turn around looking behind me and I see Yuji taking pictures of him and I smirk.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**  
"Stupid idiotic young master" I mutter under my breath as I put up an old picture of just my dad, mom, and brothers on a board. He could have at least helped instead of being a total butt nugget and ditching me. And why the hell did my bra fall out? Of all things! It could have been my soccer shorts that he picked or some pen.

I hope he didn't see the size my chest can't even compare to the rest of the girls in my class. I fall on top of my bed and stretch for a moment. Why am I so unlucky at times? I thought to myself as I heard my phone vibrate and the caller id said it was Mitch.

So act like a total girl and act like I'm still mad about the whole 'I brought this slut to your surprise birthday that I planned myself' or be a dude and have him think I forgot about it... "Screw it" I say before I actually picked up. "Yello" I say answering the phone.

"Hey, Kaoru" he says a but sluggishly.

"You okay?" I ask actually concerned.

"Nope you were right she was a total bitch, continuously checked out dudes when she thought I wasn't looking" he said with a sigh and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"That sucks man and I hate to say this to you, but I told you so!" I say laughing and I hear him groan.

"Yeah yeah anyways that wasn't the reason why I was calling. I'm going to be going to some big fancy school next semester" he says and I sigh.

"What school?" I ask wondering if I should tell him I had transferred.

"Some place called Anemone Academy it's some big fancy private school and I managed to get in with a scholarship" he says with a bored tone. "Where were you today I didn't see you in class?" I sigh and then decide to just go out and say it.

"Itransferredtodaybye" I say as fast as possible and then hang up on him. Why am I acting like such a coward? I said after hitting my head with a pillow. I might as well take a shower before that snob comes back.

I get undress and get into the shower, the door blocking anyone from opening it was suckish. It only had this stupid little hook on it.

"Conditioner! Shiro you in there?" Someone asked banging on the door.

"N-no and do you mind some people like their privacy!" I shout.

"You don't have to be so mean about it, ah" the person says and I here the door unlock and open a bit. I turned my head and saw a hand reaching in and I covered my mouth before I could scream. "Don't worry I won't look I'm not some freakish pervert" the guy says.

"When and if I find you, your going to regret doing this" I say through my teeth.

"I'm so scared" he says in a mocking tone and I see his hand leave with a bottle.

I wash my hair and the rest of my body and dry myself and get changed. This place is mad, I'm going to have to my best this is is for mom.

_"Gambate mas"_ I say lifting my fist to the air.

* * *

**Yukiko-tan:** Hey Everyone I actually managed to update today XD I'm so happy. Lol I love Player and Yujiro I'm totally going to have them 'accidently' kiss. Thank you guys soo much for the favs, follows, and reviews they totally mean a lot! Until next time adieu


End file.
